bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Frederixe
Ivan Frederixe (イバン フレデライックス, Iban Furederaikkusu), also known as the Greed of Men (男性の欲, Dansei no Yoku), is a member of the ancient demon race, Los Pecadores. Currently, he is the personification of Greed, and from the Fourth Level of Hell, Exspes. Even for a Pecador, Ivan is extremely secretive, keeping his true motives hidden at all times, and known to be quite manipulative with those around him. While holding the title of Greed, he is actually the personification of Envy, and was previously known as the Envy of All (すべての羨望, Subete no Senbō), having killed the previous Greed and taken his identity. Ivan is the second oldest Pecador, originating from the Eight Level of Hell, Dolus, and is secretly the second most powerful member within the group. While appearing to work under Leo Grande, the leader of Los Pecadores, Ivan has a personal agenda to steal Leo's power through his Vinclis, and assume control of the organization and Hell itself to bring about a yet unrevealed plan. Beyond that, it is unknown who else knows these plans and works with him, but it is known that Eggor Faust serves as his personal assistant. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe and serves as one of the main protagonists within this arc. Appearance Ivan is a slender man of average height appearing in his late twenties, and is often viewed as a business professional with his suits and mannerisms. With medium silver colored hair neatly combed to the side and well trimmed, Ivan has pale skin and thin grey eyes, giving off a cold feeling from his appearance. His face is sharp with it coming to a point at his chin. His mouth is usually kept in a thin and wide smile, emphasizing a sinister nature hidden underneath. As stated before, Ivan prefers to wear suits, mainly grey and white, with a white shirt and pale blue tie. Whichever suit he wears, he always wears white polished shoes and white gloves. The tie he wears is clipped to his shirt and when looking closely has many faded hollow masks all over it. In terms of mannerisms, he's also mainly seen with a hand in his pocket and walking with a black walking cane with silver ends. When Ivan was first introduced in the story, he wore an outfit very similar to an Espada, though later changed it to what he currently wears. Personality Ivan is the epitome is secrecy and manipulation. Even among Los Pecadores, Ivan is known to keep his thoughts to himself and wouldn't be surprising if he were conducting secret activities without his comrades knowing. Outwardly, he appears sadistic, narcissistic, boastful, arrogant and absolutely revels in the misery of others, especially towards his enemies. He typically speaks in a condescending manner, usually with sarcasm and mocking politeness. When surrounded by his fellow Pecadores, he appears complient to Leo Grande's orders, though there is a hidden agenda held close to his chest. While he knows that Leo is the commanding force in Hell and all organizations, there are few individuals that work directly under him without the leader being aware. He secretly despises the Pecadores, and views them as lesser beings, but knows that he cannot exert his own power without confronting Leo head on. Instead, he prefers to work in the shadows, manipulating people and events to his favor so that he can take advantage without worry of direct confrontation. Ivan is also the only Pecador who shares personality traits stemmed from separate sins. When he served as the Envy, Ivan was that: envious. He felt betrayed when it came to power and always felt to the need to have what others had. He would sadistically kill any he could find to take their power and make it his own. Before he joined Los Pecadores, he found the old Pecador who represented Greed and saw his ability, which was to increase his own power further. Envious of such an ability, Ivan killed the greed and took his power. From then on, the beings fused as one, with Ivan still being the dominant, but experiencing both greed and envy of others. This makes him activaly search out individuals with unique abilities and skills to add to his own power so that one day he can assume control of everyone and everything existing. When asked what motivates him and his actions, Ivan simply responded with: "Because, I want what you have. I want they have. I want want everyone has. Simply put: ...I want it all." History Coming Soon Plot *What Once Was - Part 2 Equipment Cane Sword: Ivan's Vinclis takes on the form of a straight guardless sword held within a long black shaft that when sheathed appears as a standard walking cane. The cane is jet black with silver ends, as well as silver rings where the handle separates from the rest of the case. The blade is a cool grey, straight and tapers to the point at the end. Ivan typically keeps the weapon concealed and walks with it as a standard cane, while when standing places his palm on the pommel. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Despite his meager frame and his inclination to avoid physical confrontation, Ivan is an accomplished swordsman, able to fight on par with a seasoned captain of the Gotei 13 and in some instances overcome them. This was first seen when he fought against 13th Division Captain Gan Ojima, where he attacked with quick thrusting attacks, while still being able to effectively defend. His fighting style is reminiscent of fencing, adapting a similar stance and performing lunging attacks to pierce his targets. Even though the standard attacks are speed based, Ivan has also shown an ability to quickly alter the path of his blade in mid attack to come from a different angle. This allows him to confuse his opponents with his attack patterns and inflict grievous wounds through lethal precision. Also, with his cane sword, Ivan incorporates his cane sheath as an additional defense, deflecting attacks to create an opening for his sword. He regularly guards with the sheath as a means of taunting before engaging in serious combat. Although Leo holds the rank of most proficient combatant within Los Pecadores, Ivan is surprisingly a powerful combatant, who uses a combination of speed and precision, while manipulating his opponents and continuously changing his attack patterns to disorient them. The full extent of his swordsmanship has yet to be disclosed, but given the secretive nature of his abilities, it quite possible that he may be the second most powerful fighter within the group. Perlabor Master (幻悪魔 (ペーラボー) Perabo; Latin for "Glide"; Japanese for "Phantom Demon") When Ivan first appeared, he seemed to use an ability that was similar to an Arrancar's Sonído, creating the booming associated with the technique. It was later identified that Ivan does not use Sonído, but instead uses a greater speed movement exclusive to a Pecador known as Perlabor. Even among Los Pecadores, Ivan is deceptively fast, utilizing his Perlabor to completely overwhelm a target. With Perlabor not creating any sort of sound when utilized he can instantly appear near a target without being noticed, and strike down a target before they have time to react. Ivan has always been known as incredibly fast, though to a lesser degree than Leonel. Even so, his speed is attributed to even greater reflexes and allows him to battle Captain Ojima with ease, and eventually overwhelm the captain. With his speed, he can attack with his sword so fast that it can appear as if the blade is coming from multiple directions. This form of optical illusion can confuse and disorient foes, while prividing him with an opportunity to attack by creating an opening in the target's defense. Ivan uses his speed primarily with his fighting style, so that he can attack quickly before a target has time to react or defend. This was evident when fighting Captain Ojima, injuring him in their process, as well as deflecting an attack from Lieutenant Takeshi when the latter intervened. Once the two Shinigami were in front of him, Ivan retreated the battlefield instantly, leaving no trace of him, even for the likes of Ojima who is considered Soul Society's greatest tracker. This marks incredible land speed, able to utilize Perlabor as a form of teleportation, and immediately disappear. Insigniis '(地獄聖人鎧 (インシグニス) ''Insigunisu; Latin for "Coat of Arms"; Japanese for "Hell Saint Armor") A Pecador is known to be naturally tougher and more resilient than most residents in Hell, and this resistance is further augmented through the use of Insigniis. Because of their naturally high spiritual power, a Pecador can use it to create a secondary layer of super condensed Reiryoku that acts as a suit of armor that is strong enough to block bladed weapons without sustaining any visible signs of injury. This technique can also be used to absorb impact from falling or being propelled through structures. With Ivan being a powerful Pecador, it can be assumed that he possesses an Insigniis as the other Pecadores, but to varying degrees dependent on his level of power. He can withstand direct impact much more effeciently than most Togabito, able to harden his skin to the point of deflecting attacks with his limbs. Though stronger opponents with incredible levels of spiritual power can overcome this defense to inflict a wound. Ivan prefers to use his speed to completely avoid an attack, versus allowing attacks to crash against him like some of the other combat oriented Pecadores, such as Leonel and Ardent. It is unknown to what extent his Insigniis can withstand, but lieutenant level opponents would be unable to inflict any form of injury against him. '''Sensum (罪検出 (センサム) Sensamu; Latin for "Awareness"; Japanese for "Sin Sensing") As the embodiment of all sins, Los Pecadores possess an extrasensory ability to identify those sins as a form of tracking. This form of awareness lets them locate individuals, regardless if they are attempting to hide or using magical means to erase their tracks. Los Pecadores state that the reason this ability can overcome magical barriers or forms of illusions is because it "finds the sins within a person's heart", therefore allowing Los Pecadores the ability to find their precise location wherever they are. The stronger the sin is present, the easier it is to find. Ivan has mentioned that one would surprised by how much the sins of Envy and Greed exist in individuals, regardless of their supposed selflessness. The desire to want something or need something exists in everyone, making it the second strongest sin to sense. Noxa '(地獄炎を殺す (ノックサ) ''Nokkusa; Latin for "Punishment"; Japanese for "Hell's Killing Flames") As creatures born from hell, each Pecador the ability to manipulate the fires that flow through every level. These flames burn orange and yellow, and their intensity varies with the amount of power used. What makes these flames unique is their ability to be molded and shaped into various objects, though typically they take on the form of a Devil's trident which a Pecador can use to skewer their opponents or delivered with explosive force. In fact, most incarnations of Noxa appear as spear-like weapons, either released from a Pecador's palms or thrown like a javelin. The flames first appear like a flicker and quickly expand to whatever shape a Pecador wishes. Noxa can even be wielded as a makeshift weapon, able to deflect attacks and strike down their targets. Ivan's Noxa is different than the other Pecador's in that it takes on the form of chains of fire with spears at the end, and is able to produce several of these from his palm to strike multiple targets. Also, the chains can extend over great distances as he produces more of his hellfire. Though sometimes, Ivan can produce the spear tips as projectiles without the chains, allowing them to travel much faster. 'Ars Diabolica Master: 'Ivan is known for being an exceptional mage, able to cast spells quickly and with great effect. A Pecador's equivalent to Shinigami's Kidō or a Quincy's Gintō, Arte Diabolica is a series of spells that can be used for a variety of defensive and offensive purposes. With a Pecador's unique physiology they are able to access certain traits within the different souls it has absorbed. These spells are produced through manipulating their Reiryoku and vary in power depending on the level of user who's casting it. Unlike Kidō, Arte Diabolica does not categorize itself into different fields. But it is classified in some form of number system. Arte Diabolica is numbered from 1-72, a loose reference to the Lesser Key of Solomon and its conjuring of 72 spirits. Unlike Roxanna who uses Ars Diabolica as her principal method of attack, Ivan prefers to combine it with his fighting style, but also employs it to gain the advantage over his opponents through distraction and/or stealth, prefering to use spells that mask his presence or confuse his targets. '''Ostium (魂炎通路 (オースチアム), Ousutiamu; Latin for "Mouth"; Japanese for "Soul Flame Passage") When traveling to and from Hell, a Pecador is able to access a temporary doorway known as an Ostium. To summon the doorway, a Pecador draws a straight line in the air with their finger, a thin trail of blue fire following its movement. Once its reached its maximum width, the line extends height wise to create an eye shaped opening lined in blue flames while the inside is entirely red. From that point, they are able to step through the flames to either appear in Hell or in the Human World. With a Pecador's level of power, they are able to create large openings where several individuals can travel through. Traveling through an Ostium is described as being quite painful as if an individual were stepping through actual fire as they passed between dimensions. Genius Intellect: 'Ivan values his intellect as his greatest weapon, able to outhink his opponents and use it to his advantage. He is considered the smartest Pecador among the group in terms of academic studies and is the principal figure in maintaining the Machina, as well as the one who understands how it works the best. It is unknown just how smart he is but considering the complexity of the ancient machine, it can be safely assumed that his intelligence is vast. He's also greatly educated in the various species that exist in the spiritual worlds, such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, as well as those that reside in Hell. He uses this information to develop the necessary counter strategies to overcome his opponents and discern their attack patterns. He's greatly vain about his intelligence, openly stating it during conversation through sarcasm or arrogance. *'Master Manipulator: There are aspects of his intelligence that he applies when manipulating individuals. Through studying his opponents and their personalities, Ivan devises ways to shift events to his favor using subtle motions: either conversating with someone and using the proper statements that change the outcome to something he can gain advantage from, or performing actions that can appear disadvantageous at first but slowly becomes a favored position before his opponents are aware. Also, while he serves under Leonel and follows his orders, Ivan has a secret agenda where he's waiting patiently to execute once he deems it the perfect time. Enhanced Strength: Even for his slender frame, Ivan seems possess above average levels of strength that can easily overwhelm normal individuals. With a single kick, he was able to send Shingo Miyamoto through a large sign and off a building, rendering him unconcious during the process. Also, his strength transfers to his sword swings, able to slice through concrete with a slash or produce a shockwave when striking the ground. Also, with his increased strength, he can transfer the cutting power of his sword over a longer distance so he can slice through objects much larger than him and much thicker then the length of his sword. Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''As a Pecador, his level of spiritual power is in its own category, even among captains of the Gotei 13. With Ivan, he secretly hides most of his power so that he remains viewed as being weak among the organization. In actuality, Ivan has monstrous levels of spiritual power, exerting his power as potent waves of force and rendering any in his presence shaken from its effect. When venting it visibly, it can be seen as a green aura that interacts with the environment as a light refracting similar to a prism. With his level of power, he can clash against a captain level opponent without feeling any adverse effects from his opponent's spiritual pressure. Also, it augments all of his physical and spiritual powers to the point that he's among the strongest forces in the current timeline. Because he masks most of his power, its unknown to what extent his power can effect his environment or the limits of his abilities. Vinclis '''Invidentia (嫉妬心 (インビデンティア), Inbidentia; Latin for "Envy", Japanese for "Envious Heart") When Ivan prepares to release his Vinclis, he typically does so in a very nonchallant way. First, green energy will begin to emit from his body and rays of light are pulled in as he raises his spiritual pressure. With one hand, he raises his sheathed cane sword towards his head and taps the side of his forehead as a gesture. From that point, his immense spiritual power explodes out in a large cloud of green smoke and begins to swirl violently into a twister with arcs of white electricity crackling around it. The release of energy is so great that the wind travels over great distances, rustling through anything its path and with enough force to blow back anyone standing near him. Once the smoke disperses, Ivan's new form is revealed. Replacing his suit is a tight fitting white leather material covering his upper body and arms with several slit openings with completely black eyes peering through. These eyes are located on his shoulders, forearms and back of his palms. Over his body is a long light grey robe with a high collar tight around the neck with a white ruff sticking out from above the collar and just below the chin. The back of the collar raises much higher, ending in a point above the head. The robe does not have an opening in the fabric, instead appearing as one seamless fabric over his body that extends down past his knees. There is a single black line that comes down from his collar, running through the center eye, and comes down to the bottom of the robe and continues running around the edge. His legs and feet are covered in a single white leather material, with the bottoms of his feet appearing as pointed boots slightly raised at the tips similar to a Gillian hollow. Unlike Leo and Ardent's Vinclis, Ivan's isn't heavily designed for combat. Instead, it is to make him appear more regal, influenced by the fashion from 16th century western Europe. *'Vinclis Special Ability:' Ivan's Vinclis takes the saying of "what's yours is mine" and brings it to life. As the original sin of envy, Invidentia can perfectly replicate any ability or technique that he sees, as well as the skill to use it. He does this through the black eyes located throughout his body. When these eyes open, he gains a 360 degree scanning field that can observe anything his opponents do. When an action is captured by one of these eyes, Ivan can replicate that action without any prerequisite to use it. This is where Ivan's true power comes from, and when duplicating the attack, he can deliver it was the same skill and force as the original. When in his released state, Ivan satisfies his desire to have everything that others have. Invidentia is Ivan's original Vinclis, but when he took over as the Greed, he had to hide his true release from the Pecadores. When he used his Vinclis on the original Greed, he acquired a new form of Invidentia. Originally, he could only acquire a single skill at a time and would lose the ability of the first skill when he wanted another. When it absorbed Greed, his Invidentia gained the ability to retain as many skills as he wishes so long as remains released. This allows him to take all of the strongest skills and powers, and combine them to create an even stronger version to overcome his enemies. Ivan can recreate hollow abilities such as Ceros, and Shinigami abilities such as Zanjutsu, Hakuda and Kidō. He can also replicate Shikai and Bankai abilities, as well as those gained from an Arrancar's Resurrección. This makes Invidentia an extremely powerful Vinclis since he can duplicate every single attack directed at him and cause his arsenal to continuously grow. **'Weapon Creation:' When duplicating abilities that stem from a weapon or other object, Ivan has the power to create a fascimile of that object as to replicate the attack perfectly. The difference between the weapon he creates and the weapon he is duplicating it from is that Ivan's appears black in color and often distorted in form. This makes the object appear as a tainted and deformed version of the one he is replicating. These objects will have the same properties as the original, able to launch the same attacks or produce the same effects he's witnessed. Also, given that he can replicate a target's skills, any weapon he creates is wielded at the same level as the original, gaining the same techniques and style while simultaneously blending his own to create a more powerful version of their fighting technique. **'Lifeforce Drain:' While Ivan is able to duplicate abilities and weapons he's seen, this is not the deadliest aspect of his Vinclis. When making physical contact with a target, Ivan will begin to syphon their lifeforce, feeding himself with it to restore his vitality and heal his injuries. Short contact will cause the target to feel weak, affecting their ability to fight and the strength of their attacks. Longer contact will eventually reduce the target into a coma-like state and eventual death. It was with this method that he was able to kill and consume the original sin, Greed. Category:Male Category:Pecador Category:Los Pecadores Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Sonido Master